


Invasion and Annexation (Hetalia Vore Fic)

by WeirdShitMan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Oral Vore, Pred Germany, Predator/Prey, Shrinking, Vore, Voretalia, pred russia, prey america, prey england, prey italy, safe vore, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShitMan/pseuds/WeirdShitMan
Summary: Russia creates a shrinking potion to get countries to become one with him.Mostly unwilling vore, oral soft.Originally posted on Deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/weirdshitman despite this being a repost I am the original creator, so please no comments about stolen content.If you have any problems with vore, this fic ain't for you.
Relationships: GerIta, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. Italy

Germany gently shook Italy, the small Italian opening his eyes slowly  
  
"Germany?"  
  
He asked in a bit of a daze, having just woken up.  
  
"I'm going to be going out for a bit to fight...I vill be back soon, in ze meantime, stay safe, call Japan if anything goes wrong..."  
  
Germany was a bit worried to leave Italy alone, though he had done it before, he didn't know if he could just stop fighting to run back and save Italy. He sighed and stood up, he was already dressed.  
  
"Stay safe, and train everyday"  
  
He was about to leave but was stopped as Italy got up and hugged him. He smiled softly and hugged back. After a bit he let go, saying goodbye and then leaving, Italy sat down on the bed, wanting to either go with Germany or for him to come back. But he knew how important it was to Germany and didn't want to mess it up by going or whining about it like usual.  
  
~A day or 2 later at Russia's house~  
  
The word had gotten to Russia that Italy was left in the open, no country would pass up the chance for free land, though it was 'Germany's'. Russia had a plan though, he would hide the country where no one would find him. He will have that land, ah he couldn't wait, obtaining the Italian, the warm water ports. He was going to Germany's house right now.  
  
"Lithuaniaaa~ I will be leaving for a day, I'll be back soon"  
  
He called for the smaller country, smirking as he heard Lithuania's yelp in surprise as Russia quickly snuck up on him. He patted Lithuania on the shoulder, watching the smaller shiver in fear. Russia then grabbed his coat,  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be watching~"  
  
Then left, leaving Lithuania shaken up. Russia had grabbed a case containing some vials as he had been thinking, he hoped it would work like it did in the tests, he started off to Germany's house.  
  
~Later at Germany's Haus~  
  
Italy was staying there since Romano didn't want the 'potato bastard's germs' on everything, he wandered looking at Germany's stuff, as Ludwig wasn't around to stop him, heh. He kept wandering and heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Comingg~"  
  
He ran over and opened the door expecting Japan, his wide smile dropped as he looked up, meeting eyes with Russia who had a large creepy smile.  
  
"Privyet Italy"  
  
Italy automatically backed up, feeling a shiver go up his spine, he remembered what Germany said about opening the door for strangers and quickly tried to close it, Russia put his foot in the door stopping it and pushing it open with ease, Italy falling back, shaking. He quickly tried to run but was stopped as Russia grabbed the collar of his shirt, Italy quickly started begging and pleading for the larger man to let him go, squirming and shaking.  
  
"Now why would I do that da?"  
  
Russia giggled a bit in anticipation, closing and locking the front door with one hand and simply lifting Italy up with the other, the Italian yelled desperately for help, his cries were met with a cold laugh.  
  
"No one's going to help you"  
  
Russia teased a bit, still smiling wide  
  
"I have you all to myself"  
  
He pulled the smaller country closer to him, his creepy aura was tangible at this point. Italy squirmed hard trying to get away, gasping for air as his shirt was choking him a bit. Russia smirked wide, watching, he then lowered the Italy, giving him time to catch his breath. Italy rapidly grabbed a white flag out of his pocket and started waving it.  
  
"I SURRENDER, I'LL DO ANYTHING DON'T HURT ME"  
  
Italy cried loudly, he whimpered as he was pushed down to his knees  
  
"Open"  
  
Russia commanded, Italy looked up, teary eyed at the larger man, pausing for a second then screaming  
  
"N-NO I'M-A VIRGIN, NO ANYTHING BUT THAT, ANYTHING, G-GERMANY HELPPPP"  
  
Italy panicked and squirmed violently, Russia looked confused at the country, then getting impatient grabbed the smaller man's jaw, forcing his mouth open, he took out a small vial, emptying its content into Italy's mouth and holding his mouth closed, letting go when the brunette swallowed, Italy coughed and gagged, but quickly noticed Russia had let go. He started to run but didn't get far, he felt a weird sensation all over his body, he doubled over, feeling the sensation get worse, he heard Russia chuckle, he felt lightheaded and disoriented. The sensation slowly wore off, he looked up at Russia, gasping a bit as he noticed just how large the man looked. Shaking he sat up and tried to back away but was quickly lifted, though was confused as he was easily cupped in the Russian's hand. Ivan laughed deeply watching the now much smaller country look around both confused and afraid, he grabbed the back of Italy's shirt bringing him close to his face.  
  
"You will become one with me da?"  
  
Russia smirked watching the lil country squirm, shaking, Italy shook his head quickly as a no Ivan growled a bit, displeased with the answer. Originally he was gonna take it a bit slower but decided against it. He opened his mouth wide, dropping the small Italian in. Italy screamed attempting to get out but Russia closed his mouth around him. Russia enjoyed the taste of the small Italian, covering him in saliva as he tasted him, Russia opened his mouth, letting Italy attempt to crawl out before closing his mouth again, catching the small country between his teeth, Italy squirmed and cried for him to stop trying to pull himself out but the larger country tipped back his head. Italy shook, trying to hold on but soon slipped, there was a small gulp as Italy fell to the back of Russia's throat, his legs being pulled down into the large esophagus, Italy yelped and tried to hold onto Russia's tongue though to no avail, his hands slipped off as there was a second deep swallow, Italy was pushed fully into Russia's throat. He squirmed as much as he could but knew it was hopeless as Russia swallowed a final time, Italy felt the muscles squeeze him down further into the much larger country, unable to really put up much of a fight as he was pushed deep. After a second he felt the area around him open up, he had arrived in Russia's stomach. He started pleading and trying to find an exit, attempting to push himself back where he just came from, of course his squirms and pleads only brought pleasure to the large country. Russia smirked, rubbing his stomach, he licked his lips savoring the hint of tomato on them.  
  
"Mm, that was easy"  
  
He smiled, basking in the victory, though after a second his stomach let out a growl, spooking Italy who was already disoriented enough inside of it. Ivan looked down, realizing that the Italian wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. He took out the small case that contained more vials, he definitely had enough for another meal. He hummed softly to himself, wondering what country he could seize next to become one with him.  
  
"Ah, I should pay Amerika visit, da"  
  
He concluded after a second, putting away the case and hitting the road again, a wide and creepy smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to give his old 'friend' a visit.


	2. America

Russia caught the first plane to America's house that he could, he arrived at night, perfect time to catch America off guard. Russia walked the rest of the way from the airport biding his time as he neared the house, the moon growing higher as the night crept by.  
  
America was up late as per usual, though after checking the time decided he should start least trying to sleep. He yawned and stretched, turning off the late night tv show he was watching and taking off his jacket as he started to get ready to sleep. He suddenly felt a disturbance, he paused, automatically listening for anything. He opened his bedroom door peeking out silently, he had dealt with home invasions before, nothing major of course, but he certainly knew how to protect himself. It took a second for his eyes to adjust as he had turned off the lights in the rest of the house, he relaxed a bit, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he laughed a bit to himself and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Guess it was nothing"  
  
He blew it off and pushed the door closed, humming a lil as he started back at his routine. Not noticing the new addition of a rather large shadowy figure in the room. Russia couldn't hold back a smile at how dumb the American had been, didn't even try checking the window, the large country snickered, immediately making America freeze. He turned his head and looked at Russia as the country walked closer, arms behind his back and a wide and creepy smile plastered across his face. America tensed, feeling a rush of adrenaline as Russia neared him, his breath quickened as Russia reached out to grab a hold of his arm, he reacted quick, pulling his arm away, Russia's smile only grew, the larger man lunging unexpectedly forward shoving America up against a nearby wall, America tried to duck out of the pin, being momentarily successful as he stumbled away from his attacker. America quickly looked around for anything to defend himself with, Russia noticed America's search and ended it quickly, knowing the gun enthusiast probably hid one around and not wanting to have this fight go on for any longer. Russia took out America's legs from under him with a swift motion, and held him to the ground. Russia smirked wide, knowing he had the upper hand, America struggled, gritting his teeth as he tried to get up.  
  
"Get off dude!"  
  
America couldn't push the Russian off but still tried, Russia took out a vial, before he could yell again Russia forced the vial into his mouth, emptying it's contents, America tried to spit it out but choked a bit, swallowing most of it accidentally, Russia eased off, releasing America as the country hacked and sputtered. America started to get up, though as a dizzying wave came over his body he was left basically sitting unable to gain enough balance to get up. Russia chuckled a bit watching the blonde shrink. Once the process had finished America slowly got up, he was a bit weak but managed to stand. Russia was delighted at seeing the annoying country so small and helpless, he kneeled down to get a better look, wanting to see the reaction on America's face when he realized the situation.  
  
America brought his gaze to meet Ivan's, what initially was a look of brave anger turned quickly to confusion and fear, noticing how massive the 'allied' country was. Russia picked him up, much to the smaller countries protest and unease, America squirmed trying to get away.  
  
"L-let go"  
  
His voice stuttered a bit at the situation but tried to regain composure, attempting to push away Russia's fingers.  
  
"Ah now why would I do that Amerika~"  
  
Russia's smiled, cocking his head a bit to the side as he adjusting his grip to be tighter around the smaller country.  
  
"You broke into my house in the middle of the night, did, this, and like, what the hell man!"  
  
America's voice shook a lil at the end of his sentence, looking up at Russia, yes they didn't like each other but he didn't understand why this, why now. Russia just looked the country up and down, thinking of how he should tease him. The small country was startled as Russia opened up his hand, about to grab him with the other, America quickly ducked out of the way, scurrying under the bed. Ivan hadn't expected that, he gritted his teeth, murmuring a couple kols as he looked for America, not liking this extra game.

  
America tried to hold his breath, he had managed to slip out from under the bed to under his dresser, he watched Russia searching under the bed and then start surveying the rest of the floor. Alfred peeked out from under the dresser trying to see if he had enough time to run to it while Russia was looking the other way. He looked over and noticed the very large country start to move in his direction, he pressed his back against the wall and hoped he wasn't found, of course that hope was short lived as Russia caught sight of the rogue snack and roughly grabbed him, pulling him from under the dresser and standing up. Russia smiled a bit too wide, not out of happiness no, more disturbed and cold, he held the back of America's shirt, dangling him a bit over the massive drop to the floor. America glared at Russia  
  
"Why are you doing this!"  
  
He yelled finally, squirming in the larger's grip, his small blue eyes looked in defiance to Russia's, who only giggled a bit at the foolish show of bravado.  
  
"Oh like you don't know Amerika~"  
  
Russia brought the tiny country closer, his tone shifting as well as his aura, which darkened. America felt a shiver go up his spine at the sight of Ivan's violet eyes fixed on him, he kept quiet, which only provoked Russia, he shook his head a bit, a wide smile returning to his face  
  
"Guess the little hero is afraid to talk, da?"  
  
America quickly protested, starting to yell something in reply but trailed off as Russia licked his lips and looked hungrily at the little one. Russia suddenly brought America closer, taking one of his legs into his mouth, Russia watched for a reaction, satisfied seeing confusion and fear come over America again, the American struggled quickly, trying to kick and squirm  
  
"What the hell dude! S-stop!"  
  
The small country yelped, feeling Russia bite softly on his leg before pulling more of him into his mouth. Alfred squirmed hard, holding onto Russia's fingers and trying to pull himself out. Russia savored the small prey, licking at the tiny's legs and torso, slight taste of burgers and grease was embedded into the blonde but Russia didn't mind. America kept squirming as Russia pushed the rest of him in.  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
America fought against the probing tongue as it pushes against him, covering him in saliva. He was pushed to the side, gasping as he felt teeth above and below him, he yelled out, Russia gently pressing them down to scare him. Russia enjoyed the fear emanating off of America and continued to lightly chew the man, America fought hard trying to get away from the massive teeth. Russia after a bit stopped, moving America back onto his tongue before tilting his head back, the small man sliding to his throat, he started to swallow, engulfing America's legs, America refused to go down without a fight, grabbing onto Russia's uvula and trying to pull himself up using that. Russia gagged quickly, spitting America out into his hand he sputtered a bit then looked at the prey in annoyance. He tilted his head back, grabbing America by a foot and dangling him above his open jaws. Alfred got a good view down into the large maw, threads of saliva hanging onto Russia's tongue, which lay in anticipation to catch him. Behind the large white teeth, the tongue, a deep cavern opened, America quickly struggled at the sight, trying to pull himself up so he wasn't just dangling, of course this attempt was too little too late as Russia let go, letting America fall headfirst into the waiting jaws. Russia quickly gulped, not giving America a chance to grab onto anything, though the country still struggled, America squirmed and kicked, trying to get Russia to spit him out again, he gasped as Russia gulped again, forcing America headfirst into his throat. The tiny countries arms were pinned to his side though he still squirmed hard against the slimy tube of muscles surrounding him and pulling him deeper. Russia inhaled, swallowing deeply and feeling his snack move deeper in his throat, he felt the violent struggles but knew they were no match, Russia gulped a couple more times, feeling the little bulge in his neck slide past his collarbone until eventually reaching it's destination. Ivan sighed in satisfaction, resting a hand on his stomach he smirked. Feeling his prey trying to still escape he chuckled, knowing there was no way out for either of the countries in him.  
  
America after a very uncomfortable trip down Russia's esophagus landed into a small pool of saliva and other stuff, quickly getting up and wiping it off his face he observed his surroundings. Italy was curled up softly crying, the blue clad country looked up at the new arrival, his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying most the time, not only afraid and sickened by the organ surrounding him that constantly shifted and groaned, but because he was convinced he would never get out, no Germany, no pasta, and worst of all, no pasta. Course at the sight of a strong country like America, Italy perked up, hope filling his head. America meantime looked away and then rammed himself against Russia's stomach wall, bouncing off the squishy and wet flesh before trying again, he started yelling, yelling to be let out, of course Russia didn't care to listen, instead opting to rest on a chair in the room as he had been travelling for the most part of the day. He dozed off a bit, a smirk on his face as he fell asleep to the feeling of America squirming within him.


	3. England

Loud and impatient knocking awoke Russia from his nap, he grumbled a bit as he got up, only having been asleep for a couple of hours. It was early morning, the sun just peaking into the windows as Russia walked to the front door.  
  
England stood outside, waiting for America to open the door. The twit had already forgotten to pick him up from the airport when he first arrived. England raised his hand to knock again but paused as the door opened, he was about to start going off but stopped, being met with a large beige coat, he looked up, meeting eyes with Russia. He was caught off guard, not having expected the large nation, especially not when America had invited England over for a personal meeting, the quick thought of America pulling a prank dawned in the brits mind but was brushed aside as something just felt...off.  
  
"America didn't tell me he invited you"  
  
He crossed his arms, commenting under his breathe that he wouldn't have come if he had known. That remark didn't go unnoticed by Russia who smiled softly, staring straight at the smaller man. England felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, seeing Ivan's cold and harsh violet eyes stare straight through him. Feeling his pulse quicken he looked past the large country,  
  
"Where is America anyway?"  
  
His voice sounded a bit higher, which he hoped Russia didn't hear. The larger man simply moved out of the doorway, gesturing for England to come inside, which the blonde hesitantly complied to. England walked into the living room, looking around, uneased by the silence of the house.  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
He called out, freezing as he heard the click of the door locking, he looked over to Russia who started walking closer, the smile on his face only making the dangerous look in his eyes worse. The realization hit England, sparking anger in him  
  
"What did you do to him!?"  
  
The blonde stood tall, knowing Russia had done something, this was all wrong, the house was never this silent, America wanted to make this a private meeting...that look on Ivan's face, this was wrong.  
  
"Ah, don worry about him...you should be worried about you, da?"  
  
The larger man only stalked closer, smirking as he watched England's show of bravado quickly diminish, the brit knew he had walked straight into a trap. Russia closed the distance between them, grabbing England's arm so the country couldn't run, England quickly struggled  
  
"L-let go of me you, you bastard!"  
  
The English country winced a bit feeling Russia's grip tighten around his arm. Arthur continued struggling for a second but paused remembering something as he reached into his pocket, he looked up at the larger country, an air of confidence about him which made Russia cock his head.  
  
"You'll regret ever messing with the Great British Isles!"  
  
He whipped out his wand, quickly murmuring nonsense, Russia paused for a second, his smile only increasing as he simply grabbed onto the silly stick and crushed it in his hand. England's eyes went wide staring at the shards of his wand, his mouth agape. He quickly retaliated in anger, swiping at Russia as he yelled  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST TO MAKE YOU IDI-"  
  
Russia shoved England hard against the wall, holding his forearm against the country's throat, he laughed softly smiling as he watched the brit gasp and struggle. Though this 'fight' was fun Russia decided it was enough playing around, taking out a vial from his pocket. His grip loosened momentarily on Arthur, letting the shorter blonde spew obscenities before shoving the vial into his mouth. England tried hard to spit it out, thinking it was poison, he kicked, desperately trying to get Russia away, the larger man kept his ground.  
  
"Swallow"  
  
He demanded, pressing England harder against the wall, after a minute Arthur complied, not being able to breathe and knowing there was no way out, he swallowed the rather tasteless liquid. He was released and fell to the ground coughing and gasping. He tried to ask what it was but doubled over, feeling a strange sensation fall over him. He looked up at Russia, his dark green eyes showing hatred and fear before he looked down, deciding it was the end as he felt himself weaken, he closed his eyes. Though the feeling soon passed and he opened his eyes again, he felt his pulse and had a small rejoice, thinking Russia's attempts at killing this old chap had failed, of course his cheery mood dropped like a pin as he saw a massive gloved hand pick him up, his head spinning as he seemed to be raised hundreds of feet into the air.  
  
"Scared, Angliya?"  
  
Russia teased laughing as he saw the panic and fear in England's eyes, the little nation struggled hard to get away though was no match.  
  
"L-let me go!"  
  
Ivan smiled, opening his hand and loosening his grip so that England was being held only by the back of his suit, this of course only caught the tiny nation off guard, he yelled out, trying to grab onto Russia's fingers.  
  
America had long since stopped struggling, sitting and opting to think up outlandish ideas to get out of the massive country's stomach, Italy had been blabbering on near the whole time, occasionally crying about not having any food and listing the different kinds of pasta he was missing out on. The 2 had been hearing a muffled commotion but America paused, hearing a very familiar yell, he quickly started yelling back trying to get England's attention, shoving against Russia's stomach walls, Italy joining in by yelling for help.  
  
Russia looked down at his stomach, smiling as per usual,  
  
"Seem like your lil friends 're eager to see you, da?"  
  
He looked back at England who had calmed himself a bit from his initial panic, it took a moment to process the sickening information,  
  
"Wh-what did you do"  
  
Was all the little country could get out, still trying to hang onto Russia's fingers, he looked at the nation, gasping a bit as he was suddenly brought up to the larger's midsection. England could hear America and Italy's cries for help.  
  
"A-alfred?"  
  
His voice stuttered a bit again, horror interweaving in his words as he heard a quick reply shouted back, watching Russia's stomach push out a bit as his former colony struggled.  
  
"ARTHUR, DUDE GET US OUT OF HERE"  
  
Russia, after a second, brought England back to eye level, the tiny brit quickly started yelling at him, rather a brave mood for someone who knows his fate of course, his yelling fell to deaf ears, Russia not even hearing the loud lil snack as he opened his mouth wide. England shut up, trying to get a good hold on Ivan's fingers, though felt himself slipping as he was dangled above the large maw. England couldn't hold on for too long, falling back onto the large soft tongue, cushioning his drop. He quickly tried to get up and dive out of Russia's mouth but was stopped as the large country closed his mouth around Arthur's chest, he licked at the lil one's legs enjoying the snack's protest. England tried to grab hold of Russia's fingers, which were still near the massive maw, but failed, only being able to kick and struggle as Russia pulled him into his mouth. The tiny man yelled to be let out, uttering a couple of desperate threats as he attempted to shove away the probing tongue, which only covered him in saliva. He was pushed in between Russia's large molars, the large man gently chewing, England continued yelling, his empty threats didn't phase Ivan, who only tipped his head back, pushing his 'new territory' to the back of his throat and swallowing softly. The island nation quickly tried to pull himself out, feeling the Russian's throat pulling him down. His attempts to escape were futile of course, he squirmed hard, earning a thick swallow in reaction. He soon was pulled completely into the esophagus, sliding down despite all protests.  
  
England dropped down into Russia's stomach, near landing on America, who quickly started talking, having made a new plan of escape in the meantime.  
  
"Bro do your magic thing! Get us out of here"  
  
The American quickly yelled, along with other rambles of burgers and kicking Russia's ass, England tried to stop the idiot in his tracks but couldn't get a word edgewise.  
  
"HE BROKE MY WAND YOU BELLEND!"  
  
The brit finally yelled over America, who quickly responded with a  
  
"Woah dude, calm down"  
  
"I AM CALM"  
  
England yelled back, very obviously, not calm. Italy attempted to calm the situation by making some offhand comment about them all getting along, both of the allied powers completely disregarded the Italian, England yelling about how much of an immature idiot America is and America coming back with how the old man is just upset because he's not the leader. This bickering was quickly interrupted as a notification bell rung from America's pocket. Everyone went silent and looked at America, who just pulled out his phone and casually shrugged  
  
"Heh, how'd that get there"  
  
"YOU HAD THAT ALL ALONG!?"  
  
The shorter blonde quickly grabbed the phone away, America quickly tried to grab it back, both the countries wrestling as they tried to get a hold of the phone, arguing as they fought.  
  
Russia had sat back down in one of the chairs, resting a bit more as he had been travelling for a while and his previous sleep had been disturbed. He yawned and settled down, deciding that he'd take a plane back to his house later that evening. His light doze was quickly disturbed by muffled yelling and a lot of movement in his stomach. Unhappy to have his sleep interrupted he put a hand on his stomach and roughly pushed down, squishing it's occupants.  
  
America and England's fight was cut short by Russia pushing down on his stomach, the walls squishing everyone a bit and breaking up the fight. When they were released England quickly continued the verbal fight, to which America responded to, both sides were about to restart the wrestle for the phone but quickly realized something, neither of them had the phone. They looked over to Italy, who had already finished typing in a number, the ringtone started up as both English speaking nations rushed to grab it. Italy shrieking as he tried to run away, despite the lack of space.

~~Meanwhile in Europe~~

The phone rang, Germany had just gotten home and the phone already rang. Of course he was already on edge as he came home to an unlocked door, but had been hoping that Italy had just forgotten while going back home. He sighed deeply, concern evident as he picked up the phone, taking a second to think before answering, knowing this wasn't going to be good.


	4. Germany

Germany picked up the phone, unfazed as he heard the Italian yell over the phone  
  
"Vat happened zis time"  
  
He asked, though some concern was evident in his voice. He heard Italy's high pitched yelling continue, a stream of words came out that barely made any sense, and the few words that did confused the German. Something about swallow and...Russia? He shook his head a bit and kept listening.  
  
"GERMANYY HELP, AHH I SURRENDER I SURRENDERR"  
  
Preceded a soft and wetish thud, he could hear other voices, being able to identify them as America and England not too soon after.  
  
"Italy vhere are you?"  
  
Germany quickly asked, he grimaced, knowing the situation was possibly urgent. He heard a struggle then Italy shriek again, he waited impatiently for a reply, ready to leave.  
  
"INSIDE RUSSIA"  
  
Germany paused, but didn't have much time to react as he heard more of a struggle then a splash, the line cut off. He pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it, after a second of looking into call history he found that Italy had called him from America's phone, well guess he was heading to America's house for now, he wondered if he should go to Russia's house first but maybe Italy had just gotten mixed up, he doubted England and America would be at Russia's house anyway. He left, moving quick, and thinking over what he heard Italy yelling.

~~Meanwhile at America's House~~

"Oh great now no one can use the phone you twit!"  
  
England looked at the phone America held, America opened the back, watching as saliva dripped from it. Italy had moved away from the English speaking countries, he hoped Germany was on his way soon. He brightened up a bit, couldn't wait to get out and eat some pasta. America and England started arguing yet again, both had wanted the phone wanting to call some real backup, maybe even an army, but no, Italy had to go and call yet another Axis power. After a bit they settled into a frustrated silence, both of them not happy. England noticed Italy's smile. Upset he looked over at America  
  
"If it wasn't already crowded enough in here"  
  
He commented rather loudly, glancing to Italy to see his reaction. Not getting one he continued.  
  
"If Russia took down not only America but myself, I doubt Germany will be able to do anything, anyway hasn't he lost enough to Russia...he probably won't even come, he knows better than that to pick a fight he cannot win."  
  
England stated, a cruel tone of mockery in his voice as he watched Italy's expression. Italy disregarded the United Kingdom, knowing Germany wouldn't just leave him here. Anyway he had learned his lesson about listening to what England said about Germany already. America looked between the two, then back down to his phone, idly trying to turn it back on, fidgeting as he thought.

~~Timeskip to Evening~~

Russia stretched, he had gotten up a bit ago, well rested he was ready to head back home. He rested a hand on his stomach, smiling as he fondly recalled his new land. He rubbed a bit at the spot, feeling some movement as a response. As he started to head for the door he felt a bit on edge, making sure to look around and listen, he stopped, his smile widening, he kept still, hearing someone approach. Course he should've checked the backdoor, but he didn't mind more land.  
  
"Germaniya, nice see you"  
  
Russia said once catching a glimpse of the German over his shoulder. Germany had been trying to sneak up on him. Ludwig hadn't expect the comment but straightened out of his crouching pose, backing up a bit. Germany looked around, something was definitely wrong here, the house was quite, some stuff was knocked over, and no one but Russia seemed to be there.  
  
"Vhere are zey"  
  
Germany kept a low tone, ready to fight but trying to keep on guard, not knowing if this was an attack by the allies. Russia just laughed and moved closer, looming over he reached out about to grab Germany's arm who quickly pulled away, backing up more. Russia suddenly lunged forward, shoving Germany harshly against a wall. His smile staying on his face as he held the blonde down. Germany struggled hard, managing to nearly break Russia's iron grip.  
  
"Ah, you vant to see friends, da?"  
  
Russia questioned, smirking as he pulled out a vial from his pocket, he would be happy to help of course. Germany looked at the vial, quickly trying to think, Russia opened it and brought it closer, holding Germany down and forcing his mouth open. Germany struggled hard, trying to free himself before the vial was shoved into his mouth, course it was too late, Russia pushed it in and emptied it's contents. He waited for the soon to be tiny country to swallow. Germany's ice blue eyes looked into Russia's in defiance, kicking the larger country's  
  
legs hard. Taking the opportunity as Russia had fallen down he moved away, spitting the fluid out quickly, he hadn't swallowed a drop and he'd like to keep it that way. He threw himself at the larger country, pinning Russia down, he pulled the case of vials out of his pocket and shoved them across the floor out of reach. Germany moved closer, his anger at this point tangible as he held Ivan down.  
  
"Vhere is Italy"  
  
He growled, knowing he had the upper hand. After a second of waiting his patience dwindled.  
  
"Vhat did you do to him?"  
  
His voice raised, Russia looked up at him, his smile not leaving his face, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this, not with a little help at least. He called out for General Winter and waited, Germany looked around quickly, immediately put on edge by the idea of the General. Of course after a minute Germany remembered...they're at America's house, not Russia's, it's not even winter. He wouldn't be coming, Ludwig looked down at the larger country with a confident gaze.  
  
"Tell me vhere zey are"  
  
He demanded, his tone unwavering. Russia just smiled wider, then threw Germany off, catching him off guard. Russia quickly tried to retrieve the case of vials but was stopped as Germany rammed into him, shoving him against the wall, Russia breathed a bit heavier as the wind had been knocked out of him but kept his smile.  
  
"Careful, vouldn't vant to hurt your friends, vould you"  
  
Russia smirked, putting a hand over his stomach, he could feel them squirming. Germany paused, looking at Russia's gesture and thinking, his mind moving quickly as he recalled what Italy had been yelling about earlier. Russia smirked, knowing Germany was realizing what had happened, he felt the squirming in his stomach, laughing softly at Germany's reaction, a mix of emotions showed. Germany settled on anger, quickly wrapping his arms around Russia's midsection, flipping him around as he started the Heimlich maneuver, trying to get Russia to spit them out. Ivan tried to push him away, gagging, after a bit he felt the now harsher squirming move from his stomach into his throat. He spat the three out into his hand,  
  
Germany rapidly grabbed them away, a bit disgusted by them being covered in saliva. Italy, America, and England all looked shaken up, keeping close together. Germany pulled away from Russia, opting to stand in front of the case and stare the larger country down, holding the small countries close. Russia wiped his mouth, an eerie aura coming off of him as he looked back at Germany, angered his new territory had been taken from him, but knowing he wouldn't win a fight right now, not here. He slowly left, gazing over his shoulder a final time, this wasn't over.  
  
Germany looked down at the little countries after Russia left, they all had least gained a bit of composure, Italy hugging Germany's fingers tight while England and America looked up.  
  
"Are any of you hurt?"  
  
He asked, looking them over, they shook their heads no, least not physically. He thought, grabbing the case of vials in his other hand.  
  
"America, England, do you have anyvone to stay vith vhile ve figure zis out?"  
  
They both thought, both deciding no, they didn't want anyone else to see their tiny stature, England crossing his arms and looked down, a shiver going up his spine even thinking of what would happen if someone like France got his hands on him. Italy looked up, watching Germany think, he was so happy to see him. Germany looked back, then at the others, he sighed, deciding that he would take them in.  
  
"You can stay at my haus..."  
  
America didn't really trust the Axis power, England didn't either but decided it was the best out of any of the other options, after a minute both hesitantly agreed. Germany nodded and soon left with the tinies to go to his house, already thinking how he could reverse it.


End file.
